Candlehead
Candlehead is a fellow cure and racer. She's 12 years old and is Vanellopes best friend. She is the cake themed racer in Sugar Rush. Appearance Candlehead is a 12 year old girl with fair skin and vivid green hair and eyes. Her hair is styled in short low pigtails. She wears a dark pink racing jacket and skirt with a brown diagonally striped shirt and brown stockings with pink poka dots on them, black ankle boots with small pink waves of icing and a large brown cake hat with dark pink icing and a red candle. When racing she wears a visor similar to her hat with a dark pink visor. As Cure Cake, she has hip lengh blond hair in two low twintails held by two cupcake-shape ponytail holders and light green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless, formfitting top with matching skirt similar to Cure Sugar's with green ruffles and green biker shorts. On her top, she has the Sugar Rush Pretty Cure sugar cubes on her chest. Her boots are knee lengh and white with pink toes, soles, and heels. Her light pink armwarmers stop at her elbows. Lastly she has cupcake shaped earrings, a pink choker, and her Love Heart Bracelet on her left wrist. 'Personitly' Candlehead is a ditzy, cheerful girl who loves to make people happy. She's very optimstic and child-like to the point that simple things can make her happy. Candlehead has a habit of hugging others no matter the reason or will give them homemade cakes. Her modest and sensitive nature makes her quite popular with her peers. Candlehead has low self-confidence in herself at times and is a crybaby, but is quite bubbly and sweet, and while a bit babyish, she's quite strong. However when her friends are in danger, she sheds her babyish nature and shows her true strengths. Thanks to her friends, Candlehead is slowly becomeing a more outgoing, strong-willed,and passionate girl. Cure Cake "Firey-sweet! A happy-go-lucky and friendly heroine, Cure Cake!" ''' Cure Cake is Candlehead's Pretty Cure alter ego. Thanks to her power of fire, she can burn her ememies. However her power can harm her as well. She also has the power of birthday sweets and ice cream. Cure Cake represents friendship and is represented by cupcakes. '''Attacks Finishers Cake Expioson: '''To perform the attack, Cake summons her Cake Baton and uses it to perform a gaint heart formed out of a light green energy ribbion, then she thrusts the heart to the enemy. The enemy is trap in the gaint heart with smaller hearts around it, while Cake spins her baton with the smaller hearts doing the same. The bigger heart purifies the enemy. '''Twin/Triplet Rainbow Candy Burst: '''Two or three cures use their Candy Rods to draw their symbols that fill up they then send the bubbles to the enemy as the bubbles merge together to form a gaint color swirl heart shaped to purified the enemy. '''Sub-attacks '''Cake Shoot: '''Using the Cake Baton, Cake spins around with ribbions of fire surrounding her. She points the Cake Baton to the enemy as a wave of fire attacks the enemy. '''Phoneix Dymaite: '''Cure Cake summons fire in front of her in a almost soild form. She then makes a gaint archery bow and a long arrow. When the arrow hits, it burns the target. She can summon hundrends of arrows at once. '''Ice Cream Shoot: '''Cure Cake draws a circle of mint chip ice cream before shooting it at the enemy. Category:Darkcure95